


Fifi

by Rynnsama



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Fluff, I don't know what else to say, I had to do it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Eliott and Lucas bring Fifi home.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Fifi

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom so here goes nothing. Also, for now, it's a ficlet. Not sure if I'll be inspired to continue it but who knows, maybe one day I will.

The van came to a stop and Eliott turned the key, engine dying off. The reality of the situation they had gotten themselves into was starting to set in and Lucas couldn't believe the mess they had gotten into. 

"How did you even convince Basile's grandpa to let you have the rabbit?" He asked looking back at the animal in the box behind them. 

It was spacious and open, Elliott had made sure of that so that Fifi would be comfortable on the drive back. Members of the girl’s crew and the gang had taken turns holding the rabbit on their lap as Eliott had insisted it not be placed in the back with the luggage. 

"Was I supposed to ask?" Eliott asked looking up at him innocently. 

Lucas became flustered, not sure if he was feeling shocked or rage, "You stole an animal?"

Eliott burst out into laughter, the kind that made Lucas melt as he leaned in, catching Lucas' lips in a sweet kiss.

"Of course I asked. I have my ways of getting what I want, you should know that best." Eliott winked unbuckling his seatbelt as he spoke.

Lucas looked back at the rabbit again. "Are we even allowed to keep animals? We need to look at the lease…"

Eliott just grinned, "Fifi won't be loud like a dog or a cat. If we don't say anything then no one will know."

Lucas felt torn. On the one hand, he wanted to give Eliott everything he could ever desire but on the other hand, he didn't want to get in shit. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. They had come this far already, no turning back now.

"And how exactly do you think we're supposed to get Fifi home? The box is a little conspicuous don't you think?"

"You stay here, I'll run up with the bags and empty the duffle. We can put Fifi in it just to get him inside, we'll leave it unzipped obviously."

Lucas frowned slightly, "It's not a very good plan but at least it's a plan."

Eliott leaned in for one more kiss before exiting the driver's side and going to the back of the van to get their bags.

"I'll be right back, love you!"

"Love you," Lucas replied before the back doors slammed shut. 

He glanced at the rabbit that appeared to be sleeping. They could do this right? Lots of people supported living creatures, how hard could one rabbit be?

"Well you make him happy, that's what matters most," he conceded quietly. He had heard of therapy animals, how having one could help those with mental illness. This could be a very good thing for Eliott, at least he hoped it would be.

"Back!"

Eliott's voice startled him from his thoughts and he looked up quickly.

"Let's show Fifi to his new home," Eliott gingerly picked up the black and white rabbit, cuddling it gently before placing it into the duffle slung around his shoulders. "Are you coming?"

Lucas had been watching him so intently he had forgotten to move. "Y-yeah," he quickly unbuckled himself and slid out of the van. He was almost sad they would have to return the vehicle soon now that it held so many memories. 

Quietly they made their way to their apartment though as they tried to be careful they would both have a small fit of giggles as they caught each other's eye. 

As they locked their door behind them they both broke out into laughter and Eliott carefully pulled the rabbit out of the bag, placing him onto the floor.

"You're now home Fifi!" He declared happily as he placed the animal down on the floor.

They both stood there for a moment as they watched Fifi start to explore his surroundings. 

"Where is Fifi sleeping, Eliott..?" Lucas turned to look at his partner.

Eliott returned the gaze, lips pursed as he thought. "We should have brought up the box…"

"And what is Fifi eating?"

"I'm sure we have something for the time being…"

They really had not planned this out well.

"I told you this would be like the basil," Lucas sighed.

Eliott reached out, hands on either side of his lover's face. He smiled softly as he looked reassuringly at the other. 

"Tomorrow while we still have the van we will go and get all the supplies we need. I said I would care for Fifi, it will all work out. We just have to get through tonight. Minute by minute."

Lucas smiled lovingly back as Eliott's forehead came to rest against his own.

"Minute by minute," he repeated, moving closer as their lips pressed together. His own arms wrapped around Eliott pulling closer as their kisses deepened. 

"I should go get the box."

Lucas frowned a little, he hadn't wanted their moment to end but he knew eventually they would have to get the box so it might as well be now. Reluctantly he released his hold on his boyfriend. 

"Look at us and our little family," Eliott grinned.

His enthusiasm was infectious and Lucas couldn't contain his own smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," Eliott kissed him quickly before leaving to retrieve the temporary bed for Fifi.


End file.
